Fools Don't Go To Heaven
by Crimson Creature Izumi
Summary: Quote:Intriguingly, Watanabe stated at the Detroit Film Theatre, Feb. 8th, 2006, that he didn't know why some viewers thought the ending was dark. His exact words were, 'Spike could just be asleep':End Quote. . . . . R&R Please.
1. Mother Used To Say

Fools Don't Go To Heaven 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any thing affiliated with it. . . .

My mother always told me to never follow the crowd, go through life on my own accordance. She said I could be what ever I wanted. Now look at me; dead or damn near close.

When I was 19 I joined a gang called the Red Dragon Syndicate. I wanted to be the biggest gangster in the world, so I figured I had to start someplace. I became a sweeper, one of the most deadliest motherfuckers you could run into. I had no idea what the key moral to my job was, but all I knew was that I had orders and needed to followed them.

It was a gruesome job at first, the ruthless killing without reason. I was sick for a week when I completed my first mission. It was a simple assassination but the man begged for his life and I killed him anyways. It's a thought that still swims among all the other memories I have.

Anyways, then there was Julia, goddess of light. When I first saw her, she was like a gleaming light through all the smoke and grime that filled the bar. It was then that I knew I needed her. There was only one problem, she was vicious' girl. Though she was probably just a new fuck for him. Yeah, me and Vicious were friends/comrades at the time. I was stupid; I didn't care for anything then, not even a friends feelings, so I took her. I thought one time with her would quench my thirst but I was wrong. After that first time, the deceit, the hunger, the thirst, it just didn't quit. So I fell, yeah, I fell hard.

Then. . . . I don't know. . . . Shit happened. After I quit the Red Dragon (faked my death) she promised we could run away together. I gave her the address where she could find me, but she never came. I waited for hours, in the fuckin rain, but she never even showed. I guess she was just another fuck after all, but there was still the pain, the love, the lust lingering inside of me.

I left Mars and decided to partner up with this cat named Jet. He was a bounty hunter, a real Cowboy. He used to work for the ISSP so we got a shit load of inside info on the bounty heads. So I became a cowboy, my name was known throughout all the galaxies.

Then there came the other shipmates (in other words, free loaders who didn't have any where else to go). Ein, the genius dog. Ed, the computer genius hacker freak. Faye, the firecracker. I regret not making the first move on her. I mean she had a nice sexy body and those breast, they were to die for. Oh well, I'm gonna die now anyways. I didn't deserve romance as a reward for the life I led, I deserve to die cold and alone for all the people I've killed, all the lies I've told, and for all the things I've taken and never gave.

I close my eyes and reach for the pack of cigarettes in my pocket. I pull out a stick and search for a light. Damn, no lighter, I can't even enjoy one last cancer stick before I die. I bring my right hand up to my mouth and cough; blood, there's blood in my hand. A smile creeps up my face as my vision slowly slips from my grasp. Blood slides down the side of my face and I feel light headed. Heh, things don't _always_ go your way. . . . .

There's a saying that my mother always told me when she was mad at me. . . .

"Spike," she would say, "Idiots don't go to heaven"

Heh, guess I'm goin to hell then mom, cause I'm stupid. . . . . A real idiot. . . . .


	2. Awakening

Fools Don't Go To Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. . . . .

Why won't these memories stop flashing through my mind? It's annoying how they tease me; the way they stay for a minute and then disappear just as I'm starting to remember. I can't hear a thing to boot, which adds the aggravation.

X X

Beep. . . . Beep. . . . Beep. . . .

The sound of his heart beating through the life support system was the only thing that kept her going. The fact that he was still alive kept her happy, but there was something missing. Her heart was a hollow hole without him actually _being_ there. His body was, yes, but his mind was some were else, floating out in dream world. Being happy and feeling complete were two different things. You couldn't fill yourself with happiness, you filled yourself with soul; one thing that she nor Spike shared at the moment.

"Comatose," she whispered to herself. The word had haunted and shocked her ever since the doctor announced his state. Spike had fallen into a comma after his battle with Vicious. The massive blood loss and head trauma had been the probable cause of it all. The real problem in her eyes was that he hadn't waken up _since_ then, one year ago. He either couldn't wake up, or wouldn't. Even so, she visited his room every day for the past year, checking up on and even conversing with him in his current state.

"Ms. Valentine," came the nurse's voice, "sorry, but visiting hours are over"

Faye looked over at the nurse and gave her a weary smile, "Just five more minutes, please?" she asked

"okay, five minutes," she said, smiling

Faye nodded and turned back to Spike, "I wish you were here," she said, a silent tear streaking sown her face

"Spike," she said, placing her hands over her face

X X

Someone's calling me. I can hear it, actually hear it. This shit is driving me crazy. Maybe I can escape this warped form of hell if I follow that sound. If I just focus I can take myself there. Ok. . . . . I can. . . . . See something. . . . .

X X

"Ms.Valentine," the nurse said, "Time's up for today"

Faye inhaled and stood, "Ok, I'm ready," she said taking another look at Spike

"Oh my god," Faye gasped, "He- I think he's trying to wake up!"

The nurse rushed over to were Spike lay and looked down at him. His eyes were moving frantically under the lids and his face expression was changing. The nurse checked the heart monitor and turned to Faye with a wide smile.

"He's coming to!" she exclaimed

Faye's hands dropped to her sides and she rushed over to his side, "Spike," she said again, "Come on, you can do it!"

Just then, Spike's eyes snapped open and he gasped. The heart monitor went out of control as he desperately grasped for air.

Faye looked at the nurse, "What's wrong!" she exclaimed, "Is he alright!"

The nurse looked up at Faye with a slight smile, "It's ok Ms. Valentine," she said calmly, "It's a normal part of the initiation process"

Faye calmed down some and returned her gaze to Spike. He was still out of breath, but now he only breathed heavily. The monitor had returned to normal after a moment. Spike looked around frantically trying to comprehend his surroundings. His stare fell upon Faye. She looked exactly the same, except for her hair; it now fell around her shoulders.

He licked his lips, that had become completely ridded of moister (comma, duh), and tried to talk. All that came out was a dry cracking noise. He was quiet for a second, not sure if the sound even came from him. He cleared his throat and tried again; another fractured crackle.

"Oh, I'll go get you some water Mr. Spiegel," she said rushing out of the room

Faye looked at Spike and smiled. She couldn't find the words to express how she felt at the moment. There was happiness, completeness, and maybe even love. As she smiled, she didn't even notice the tears rolling sown her face. Spike's eye's softened at her emotion. No woman had ever cried for him, not even Julia.

"Here you go Mr. Spiegel," said the nurse, returning with a platter of food and two bottles of water.

Spike quickly looked over to the nurse and his eyes widened, he was suddenly starving. Even the hospital food was looking pretty damn good at the moment .

Faye turned to the nurse, "Can I stay a little longer," she pleaded

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry Ms. Valentine," she said, "If I let you stay any longer, my job may be in jeopardy"

Faye nodded, "Ok," she answered in disappointment, "I'll be back tomorrow"

Spike gazed at Faye's fading form steadily moving down the hallway. He sighed and turned to his food.


	3. Crazy Bitch Meter

Fools Don't Go To Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

When they finished testing my reflexes and questioning me, the doctors finally left me alone. It was nerve racking how they asked the same things over and over. Too bad my body isn't working right; otherwise I would have kicked their asses a long time ago.

They say I have to go through physical therapy to get my muscles and joints back to normal. At least I don't have to pay the bill; they say a friend of mine paid all the expenses. Hm, it couldn't have been Faye; she's too far in debt. Wait, wasn't she here the other day? Oh well, I should just enjoy the free food while I can.

X X

"Mr. Spiegel," said the nurse, "Ms. Valentine is here to see you"

Spike nodded, "Thanks," he replied

Faye stepped from behind the nurse and entered the room and silently sat at a near by chair. She fumbled through her purse and removed a compact mirror and a tube of lipstick. Spike raised an eyebrow as she started applying cherry red lipstick to her lips.

"Hello dear," he said

Faye snapped the mirror shut and looked over at him, "You're so reckless," she scoffed

"Well," he replied, "I love you too"

Faye glared at him, "How could you just put your life in jeopardy like that?" she said, her voice becoming a dangerous whisper, "Everyone was so worried about you"

Spike grinned, "I never knew you cared so much," he said

"This isn't a joke, Spike!" Faye exclaimed

Spike's grin dropped and he suddenly appeared very serious, "It was something I had to do," he responded

Faye was silent. She was at a loss of words.

Spike sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed, "What's done is done," he said, "I woke up, and that's all there is to it"

"How come all the men in my life suck," Faye said, more to herself

They sat there for about five minutes, no saying a word to each other. Faye looked down at her hands, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She was happy to see him awake and she didn't mean to start on the wrong foot.

Faye looked up at the ceiling and blinked a few times to clear her eyes. She looked back down at spike. He had laid back on the bed and his legs were still dangling over the edge.

"So, uh," she started, "Can you walk yet?"

Spike placed his hands behind his head; "Yeah," he answered, "I think so"

Faye repositioned herself in the chair, "That's good," she said in a half whisper

"Yeah," came Spike's voice

Faye put her head in her hands; he was pissed. She had made him mad on his first day out of the comma. She stood up, "I'll be right back," she said

Spike didn't move, "Okay," he replied

Faye headed to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror for and second before turning on the faucet. She filled her hands with the cold water and splashed her face a few times. Her face was on fire, maybe from the heat; Mars was devilishly hot in the summer.

She dried her face, replied her make-up, and walked back to Spike's room. Spike was still in the same position on the bed. Faye moved across the room and stood over Spike so that he was looking at her face.

"Something bothering you?" Spike asked

"Stand up," Faye demanded

"Catty aren't we," said Spike, nonetheless he sat up and put all of his effort into balancing in his feet.

Faye laughed at the expression on his face. He was so concentrated on walking, like it was the most important thing in the entire universe.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked out of breath, "I haven't used my body in are whole year"

"Ooooo, look at the big bad Spike Spiegel," she taunted, "He can bring in a million woolong bounty but now he can't even stand on his own two feet"

Spike growled and leaped at Faye. They both fell to the floor, Spike on top. Faye looked up to see a playful grin playing on his face. She smiled; it had been her intention to lift his spirits.

X X

Fuck, I can't let this eat at me forever. I can't let another one get away. I've always held in my feelings for her, but now I can't bring myself to hurt her again. I'll protect you; I'll be with you, if you'll have me.

X X

Spike grinned and brushed his lips against Faye's. Her eyes widened, she was about to protest until he closed the gap and planted a kiss on her lips.

He parted from her after a moment," What do you thin k about that?" he asked

Suddenly, Faye had a wild look in her eyes, "Uh, Faye," Spike started

Faye smirked and talked Spike so that he was under her. She pulled his hospital gown to the side and sank her teeth into his shoulder, drawing blood.

Spike's eyes widened, "AAAAAHHGG," he shrieked, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Faye bit down harder. Blood spilled down Spikes chest and back as he howled in terror. He finally yanked her away from him and gripped his wound. She fell back and licked her bloodied lips.

Spike winced, "What the fuck, Faye," he groaned, "If you didn't want a kiss, you should've just _said_ so"

Faye smiled and wiped the remaining blood from her face, "Look up 'Marking'," she said

With that, Faye got up and left for the day. She left poor Spike on the floor alone to fend for himself. She would see if he would find out her reasoning to biting him.

X X

Ok, Faye officially strikes a 10/10 on the 'Crazy Bitch' meter. What the fuck did she bite me for? And what was that shit about marking? I'm gonna look this up. I just hope she isn't part of some crazy voodoo cult or something.


	4. Fight!

Fools Don't Go To Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Faye walked up to the front desk, "I'm here to see Spike Spiegel," she said

"Yes Ms. Valentine," the lady replied, "He's already up, just head on in"

Faye smiled, "Thank you"

When Faye entered the room, Spike was just coming out of the bathroom. His walking had improved, he wasn't shaking any more. Faye walked over to the chair she had sat in the previous day and seated herself. Spike slowly made his way to the bed and plopped down.

"So," said Faye, "Did you look it up?"

"Yeah," Spike said turning to her, "So now I belong to you?"

A grin spread across Faye face. She continued to stare at Spike as she pulled a cigarette out of her purse.

"You know," Spike said, "That kinda thing is only said to work on demons and animals"

Faye bit down on the cigarette and began to chew it, earning an odd look from Spike. She smiled and swallowed the whole thing, "Candy," was all she said

"Anyways," Spike continued, " We're not animals so, why did you bite me?"

"You want me, right?" Faye asked

Spike turned his head to the side, was she testing him?

"Yes," he said slowly

"Then you have to bite me too," she said, "It's a part of the ritual to bind us together"

"You're fuckin nuts. Faye," said Spike

Faye just smiled and looked down at his feet. They seemed like they had a mind of their own, moving from her to there as if they couldn't find a comfortable position. There was another silence, but this time there wasn't that tension, just stray thoughts lingering in the air.

"A mating mark," Spike said absentmindedly rubbing his now scabbing wound

He sat up, "Wait, you want to have sex with me!" he exclaimed

Spike sighed and fell back on the bed. He brought his hands up to his face and covered his eyes. He felt the bed slightly dip in after a moment. He took his hand down to find Faye looking at him with a quizzical look.

"What," he said

"Do you love me Spike?" she asked

Spike's eyes widened, "What kinda question is that?" he asked

"A simple one," Faye replied, "Yes or no"

Spike looked her in the eye, "I don't know"

Faye's eyes narrowed, "Yes or no," she demanded

Spike gave her a stern look, "I don't know"

Faye suddenly shifted and Spike felt a piercing pain shoot through his shoulder, "FUCK!" he exclaimed

"Did you like this," she asked, "Did you like the way it felt"

"AAAAHHG," Spike shouted, "LET GO YOU PHYSCO BITCH!"

Spike pushed Faye down and pinned her wrists to the bed. Faye relaxed under Spike and slowly slipped her legs around his back. As soon as he loosened his grip a little, she squeezed him as hard as she could.

Spike grunted as she tightened her legs around his torso. Spike took his hands from her wrists and tried to pry her from him. Faye sent a right hook to Spike's face causing him to stumble back.

"Fuck," Spike cursed grabbing her by the throat

Soon they broke out into a full out battle in the room. They rolled over each other taking swings at each other. Glass shattered, objects were thrown across the room, and screams of obscurity were heard throughout the whole hospital.

A nurse came rushing into the room after a moment, "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "What the hell is going on here"

Spike and Faye were oblivious to the nurse and continued throwing blows at one another. The nurse tried desperately to split them up, but ended up with a black eye. She grasped her bruised eye and took out a walkie-talkie.

Two bulky looking guys entered the room. One grabbed Faye and locked his arms under hers. The other one gabbed Spike in the same way. Spike slipped out the man's grasp and punched Faye in the face. Faye growled and kicked Spike in the mouth with her heel.

"Fuckin bitch," he mumbled as blood poured from his mouth

Faye kicked the security guy that was restraining her in the balls, causing him to fall to the ground in agony, and lunged at Spike. They went at it again, landing kicks, punches, head-buts, and what- nots at each other.

Two other security guards dashed into the room. They came prepared this time. One ran behind Faye, as she was kneeing Spike in the jewels, and tazed her in the back. The other one grabbed Spike and tazed him on the back of his neck.

"No!" yelled the nurse running over the guard holding Spike, "He's a comatose patient, don't hurt him"

The man dropped the unconscious Spike to the ground and walked off.

"Should we take her into custody?" asked the guard holding Faye

"No," the nurse replied, "I'm sure this was all just a big misunderstanding"

"Alright then," said the guard, "I'll just put her in another room"

"Okay," the nurse said while tending to Spike

X X

Damn my head hurt. She's truly fuckin crazy. Hm, well I guess I am too, acting like a fool and getting into a fight like that. We had to get tazed just to keep for killing each other. I. . . . . I think I like this, having a woman who can kick my ass. The only other woman who could match me was Electra, that is, up till now.

Nah, I'm givin her too much credit, my body's all outta whack right now.

X X

Faye's eyes snapped open, "Were _am_ I?" she asked herself aloud

She sat up and rubbed the side of her face. It felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. Suddenly, all the events from earlier started flashing through her head. She remembered how she and Spike had went at it and smiled; she had gotten the last hit, therefore she had won.

Faye looked around and figured she was still in the hospital. She stretched, stood up, and headed over to the bathroom that was located at the far left end of the room. She looked into the mirror after washing her face and mouth. There were purple marks printed across her face (no shiners).

She sucked her teeth and touched her face; it hurt. She lifted up her shirt and found that she had those same painful purple bruises imprinted on her stomach and ribs. Faye smirked; she had enjoyed their moment of animosity toward one another.

She switched off the bathroom light and made her way out of the hospital room she had recently been slumbering in. Faye ducked through halls of the hospital until she found herself standing in front of Spike's room. The lights were off and the door was locked. Faye took a pin from her hair, picked the lock, and pushed the door open.

To her dismay, the bed was empty, "Fuck," Faye whispered

Her eyes widened as a powerful arm snaked it's way around her neck and locked. The other gripped the back of her head, ready to snap her neck at any moment. Faye accidentally let out a small whimper and the arm around her neck tightened, almost cutting off her air supply.

"Who the fuck are you," a voice came from behind her in a harsh whisper

It was pitch dark, about midnight and that part of the hospital had been shut down. Faye began to panic and tried to get away. In a flash, the hand on the back of her head had left and light suddenly flooded through room.

"What the fuck, Faye!" Spike exclaimed, "Why are you sneaking around here like a fuckin burglar!"

Faye brought a finger to her lips to shush him, "I wanted to see you, idiot, " she whispered, " You're the maniac, gabbing me like that"

"What the hell was I supposed to do," said Spike, "All I knew was that I was that someone was trying to break into my room"

Faye shook her head, "Oh well," she sighed

Spike turned and walked past Faye to the bed, slightly limping.

"Looks like our fight improved your movement," Faye said sitting on the edge of the bed

Spike rubbed his eye, "_What_," he said, annoyance in his voice

"You can _walk_ better, stupid," she said

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, "So what'd you come for"

Faye looked over him; his legs, arms and face were covered in cuts and bruises. Her gaze fell upon his face and she had to smile. He had a busted lip and a black eye. A bruise was also forming on his left cheek.

"What are you staring at," he said, "You don't look any better than I do"

Faye scoffed and flipped her hair playfully, "Yes I do," she replied

He glared at her; she was still smiling. He tried to look as mean as he could, but she just sat there, beaming. He found his frown slowly transforming into a grin.

"We should get out of here," Faye said

"What?" Spike asked

"You can come to my place," she said leaning forward, "You're body is already strong enough"

Spike gave her a side-glance, "You got food?"

"Yeah,"

"I can stay for free?"

"What ever," she lied

"Okay then," he said, "Let' s go then"

"I'll be right back," she said, "Just a minute"

Faye dashed out of the room and broke into the custodian closet and fetched a pair of hospital shoes and a work outfit. She returned and threw the clothes at Spike.

"Put them on," she demanded

"Awww, but I can't while you're watching," he joked

Faye raised and eyebrow and continued to stare at him. He shook his head and removed the hospital gown; he wore a pair of plain gray boxers. Faye smirked to herself; he had managed to keep his lean muscular figure during his sleep.

"Alright," he said putting on a light blue cap(it came with the out fit), "I'm ready"

Faye snatched the hat off and threw it on the bed, "You look stupid"

She grabbed his hand and they both dashed down the hallway.

Spike stopped, "Hold up, I forgot something," he said running back to the room

"Hurry up!" she exclaimed

Spike busted through the doors and ran to the bed. He reached under the mattress and pulled out a porno magazine.

He raised his eyebrows and kissed the cover. Then he stuffed it in the front of his pants and covered it with his shirt. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What the fuck are you doing!" came Faye's voice from the down hall

Spike rushed out of the room and down the hallway. They exited through a nearby window and rushed down to the parking lot were Faye's Red Tail waited. Spike followed Faye aboard and the blasted off into the sky.


	5. Cocoa Puffs

Fools Don't Go To Heaven

Disclaimer: I lost my mind. . . . Now I don't own that _and_ Cowboy Bebop. . . .

We're finally here. The trip over was a pain in the ass, but we made it. I had to sit in the back of Faye, getting tussled around like a rag doll. Too bad I don't know were the Sword Fish II is.

X X

"Well," said Faye, stepping out of the Red Tail, "Here it is"

"Not bad," Spike said as he jumped out from behind her, "What rich guy did you lift this off of?"

Faye snorted, "I bought it myself, dumb ass"

Spike shrugged and looked up at the house. It was a two story with glass windows; just waiting to get broken into. He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her into the house.

X X

The inside was even better. There was a spiral staircase leading to the second floor at the far left of the living room. The carpet was a pearly white color and the walls were crimson red. Wooden pieces of furniture were placed carefully throughout the down stairs, making the walls stand out exceptionally.

Spike whistled, "Nice"

"Yeah," Faye replied, "Bathroom's upstairs, your room is second door on the right from that"

Spike sighed, "I'm gonna go take a shower"

X X

When I got out of the shower, I checked out my room. There was desk, nightstand, chair, and bed in the room. I was surprised to find a fresh change of clothes on the bed; they fit too. I tossed my "borrowed" clothes but kept the magazine. Just as I was sitting down to enjoy a little nudity, she called me. . . .

X X

"Spike," Faye called from the bottom of the stairs

Spike sigh, "What"

"There's food, come eat," she said

Spike jumped up and headed down the stairs. There was a pack of instant ramen on the table.

"Faye," Spike growled

"What?"

"You're supposed to _cook_ it first," he said

"It's 4:00am," she said, "Just heat em up, there's plenty of water"

"Gee," he replied, "Thanks"

She lazily grinned at him, "Have fun," she said, "I'm going to bed"

Faye made her way up the stairs while Spike searched through the cabinets for something better to eat.

She hopped in the shower and then headed to bed for the day (or night, whatever).

X X

When I used to have nightmares I would think of them merely as a dream within a dream within a dream. I walked through life as I did through dreams; reckless, numb to the fact that I actually bled.

But you know what? Now that I've lost everything, there are only two things I can do. I can either sit here and wait for something to come, gambling the possibility that I might lose it. Or I can go for it, still risking the loss of possession and possible happiness.

Yeah, whatever Spike, you think about the weirdest shit before you pass out.

X X

Faye groaned as the sun blared through her drapes. She sniffed and ruffled her hair before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked over at the digital clock on her bedside table. It was 10:00am, only six hours of sleep.

She sighed angrily and flopped back down on the bed, trying to get a little more sleep. After about ten minutes of tossing and turning, she sigh cursed furiously and blindly threw a pillow. She jumped out of bed and dashed to the door, prying it open with a burst of irritated power.

The door flew back and hit the wall with such force that the wall cracked in protest.

"Dammit," she screamed

Faye had been like this for as long as she could remember. Once she had woken up, she couldn't go back to sleep, no matter _how_ hard she tried. It made her angry to not be able to get the sleep that she wanted. She had never been able to get more than seven hours of sleep.

She stomped down the stairs, making as much noise as possible. The whole room rumbled with each step, making her smile. Suddenly she stopped, realizing how foolish she had just behaved. The sides of her mouth twitched into a frown and she made her way quietly down the rest of the steps.

As her feet hit the cool tile of the kitchen floor, she shivered delightfully. Being on mars was a bitch sometimes, considering the heat reached about 90 on a normal day. You could _easily_ lose ten pounds out in that heat.

Luckily, she had gotten an AC installed when she first moved in. So she would enjoy the coolness of the house whenever she was in.

Just then, she heard the creaking of footsteps coming down the stairs. She opened the silverware drawer and pulled out a pistol. She then crept toward the sound.

She came around the corner just in time to see Spike trip and stumble down the remainder four steps. Faye's eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"Good morning there cowboy," she said

Spike grunted as he got to his feet, "uh-huh"

Faye almost blushed when she looked upon his embarrassed face. She had never seen him blush before; it was really cute.

Spike avoided eye contact with Faye as he walked past her to the kitchen. He did not have full control of his body yet and didn't want Faye to see him in a state of weakness like this. Dammit, when did he start feeling so prideful around her?

He crossed the tiled surface of the floor and headed to a cabinet. He pulled out a bowl and put it on the table. Next he went to the closet and pulled out a box of cocoa puffs. Then he retrieved a spoon and some milk.

Faye noticed that he was standing in an oddly channeled posture the whole time. His shoulders were back, spine was strait, and his chin was up. It greatly differed from his usual lazy pose; head drooped, back hunched, hands in the pockets.

Spike stopped in the middle of shaking some puffs into his bowl. He looked up, "What?"

Faye shrugged and sat opposite to Spike. She looked down at the bowl of cocoa puffs and snatched the bowl away.

"My favorite," she said pouring milk over the chocolate cereal.

Spike frowned, "Yeah, I can imagine"

He got up and retrieved another bowl and spoon. As he made his way back to the table, he had to slow down to keep from stumbling forward. Falling on his ass had just become his greatest fear.

Faye was oblivious to Spike as she sat beaming over her bowl. Spike sat down and shook some puffs into the bowl, followed by a stream of creamy milk. Just as he took his first bite, Faye's voice interrupted.

"So," she said, "How are you"

"Been better," he replied through a mouth full of cereal

"You haven't healed have you?" she asked

Spike looked up to see Faye's face only a few inches from his own, her jade pools washing over him. He gazed at her, almost too lost in her to recall what she had just said. He finished chewing and swallowed the remaining puffs.

"Wanna find out," he said, a bit of humor traced in

She put a finger to her lip and said, "Hmmm, I don't know"

Spike lightly brushed his hand against her cheek, resting it on the soft flesh of her jaw. He looked back up into her eyes to find them half lidded, filled with passion. He smirked and kissed her gingerly on the lips.

Faye gasped as Spike's tongue suddenly slipped into her mouth. She tried her hardest to keep up as the kiss deepened but found herself so filled with fervor that her whole body was moving at molasses speed.

Spike smiled against Faye, appreciating her affection. With one last peck he shoved his urges away, pulling back.

Faye's eyes snapped open, "What's wrong"

"Nothin," Spike replied, looking down to hide his grin

Faye stood up and walked around the table to his side. She dipped her hands down to his shoulders and started to steadily massage.

"Common," she said leaning in to kiss his neck, "You know you want to"

"Yeah," he said, "But the mustache isn't working"

Faye's eyes widened and she brought her hand to her lips. There was a thin line of precipitation on her upper lip; it was milk.

She sighed angrily and slapped him in the back of the head. Spike grunted as his head hit the table. Faye stormed out of the kitchen. But just before she reached the doorway she said:

"Do the dishes, lunkhead"


	6. Like A Virgin

Fools Don't Go To Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Author's Note: This story's been on hold for soooo long, but it's back now with some of the humor of previous chapters. But I'd just like to tell fans that this chapter steers more toward the serious side. I mean, seriously? A lot of things were left unexplained, so I felt I needed to fill in the blanks for now. But enough of me talking . . . On to the story!

Thanks to Faye I have to pour out a whole bowl of cocoa puffs. I would've eaten hers if I hadn't gotten sick of them half way through my own bowl.

She acts so . . . I don't know. . . Weird? Hell, maybe it's just me not catching on. Doubt it.

X X

Faye came down the stairs about thirty minutes later to find Spike on the couch watching T.V.

She plopped down next to him, "What's on?"

Spike looked over at her, "Well, nothing really since that one show went off air"

"What show"

"You know," he said, "The one with the bounties and the chick with the big ti-"

Faye cut him off, "Yeah. . . I remember now"

Spike eyed Faye, "So uh, how _did_ you get this house anyway?"

"What you think I stole it?" she asked

"Honestly? Yeah"

"Well I didn't," she said, "My dad just happened to be a rich guy and the majority of his estate was left to me"

"Yeah," he replied, "And how didn't you know about this until just recently?"

She turned her body to him and glared, "Because- you ass- I had freakin' amnesia and didn't even know who _I _was when I woke up, let alone my father!"

Spike raised his eyebrows and nodded, making a kind of "true true" expression.

"Told you"

"So you've been here for like a year, right?"

"Actually, only about seven months"

"And the other five and a half months?"

Faye played with the buttons on her shirt, "Hustling up money to keep you in the hospital"

He paused, "Wait, _what_?"

"The damn doctors where talking about taking you off life support because of insufficient funds and not being able to locate any of your 'immediate family'"

"Shit. . . Seriously?" he was perplexed, "I thought they had to keep comatose people on life support up to like fifteen years or something"

"Guess not"

There was a moment of silence. Spike's head was bowed in thought as Faye steadily stared at him. She was wondering what he was thinking.

"Damn Faye," he said slowly, "You could have just let them take me off life support. . . But you didn't"

Faye snorted, "That hard to believe?"

"Yeah," he sounded surprised

Faye slammed her fist into Spike's chest, "Idiot!"

She unknowingly climbed on top of him, "You're mine, I could never let you die"

Spike raised his eyebrows in surprise. She was waaay close to his nethers, and he was noticing how big her eyes got with worry. How clear he could see her purple bra through the white shirt she was wearing.

X X

She must have noticed me noticing her because she was giving me a little smirk. And . . . Oh god, she was grinding her hips into my junk. Softly, but still.

I caressed her chin and jerked it to the side, leaving a trail of kisses down to her shoulder. Sliding her shirt down, I slowly sucked the tender flesh and bit down hard, drawing blood.

X X

"Aaaaaaiiii," she yelled, "Sp-Spike! Get ooofff"

Spike bit down harder and the blood spilled down her front and into her breast. He release and wiped at the blood on his mouth.

"You know," he said, "It _is_ kinda sexy now that I'm the one biting"

Faye groaned and grabbed her wound, "Ah, you could've warned me"

"You didn't warn me"

"Ugh, what ever"

Faye stumbled to the down stairs bathroom and shut the door. Spike could still taste her blood in his mouth. Not too tasty, but exciting nonetheless. He looked over at the bathroom for a while before getting up and walking over to it.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door. She was wearing only a pair of girl boxers. Her bloodied shirt and bra lay across the hamper.

It was a fairly huge bathroom and she stood at the sink located about five feet from the door, cleaning her wound with rubbing alcohol.

"Well, I haven't seen that stuff in a while"

Faye quickly covered herself, "What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

"You're mine now"

"That doesn't mean you can come in all unannounced while I'm naked though!"

"Ah, you agree then," he said

Faye sighed, "Whatever"

Spike came up behind her and took the bandages away from her.

"I'll help you with that"

Faye rolled her eyes, "It's the _least _you can do"

"Then what's the most I can do?" he asked, placing a large bandage over the wound.

Spike placed his hand on her fore arm that was covering her breasts. He slowly guided it down to her side so that she stood beautifully half naked. Then Spike removed his own shirt in a swift movement.

As he moved to touch her breasts, she stopped him.

"Spike, um, I only"

"What?"

She looked to the side, ashamed, "I only did it once"

Spike paused in disbelief, "_What_?" he asked again, "You're kidding"

"Once. . . With Witney"

Spike had to think for a moment, "Wha- that fat guy you stuffed in your ship?!"

She shot him a glare, "He wasn't fat back then!"

Spike thought for a second, "But . . .you're always seducing guys"

Faye looked at him, "Yeah, I'm a good actress"

"Never _once_ since then?"

She shook her head, "Nope"

Spike scratched the back of his head, "You, um, sure you wanna get down with _me?"_

"_Why wouldn't I want it to be you?!"_

"_Well, I don't know!"_

_Faye covered her breasts again and pushed pass Spike, heading up stairs. _

"_Ugh, Wait!" Spike yelled after her_

_After tripping once up the stairs, he caught Faye at the top. He grabbed her arm and turned her around._

"_Faye I've always loved you," he said in embarrassment, "And I don't know why I didn't say it before"_

_He ran his thumbs over her shoulders, "I like fighting with you, and I guess I didn't want to loose that feeling of. . . I don't know._

"_And I don't really care if you only had sex once, it doesn't matter. I just want to know if you're ready for me"_

_He pause, a sly smile creeping up, "'cause it's pretty big and-"_

"_Shut up Spike!"_

_As Faye pushed him, Spike couldn't help but notice the way her breasts bounced. He brought his hands up grabbed them, earning a surprised gasp from her. He quickly kissed her and let go. _

"_Stop teasin' Faye," he mumbled, pulling her closer, "I want you now"_

_Faye could feel his erection poking her hip. She placed her hand on it and he moaned aloud._

"_Ok," she said_


	7. The End

Fools Don't Go To Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Spike laid Faye on the bed and climbed atop her. Faye shifted sideways to take off her underwear.

Spike brought his hand up and put his index and middle finger in his mouth, sucking them. He then placed them between her thighs and slipped his middle finger between her folds, massaging the wet clitoris.

Faye licked her lips, "Spike, it feels so good," she moaned

Spiked slid his finger inside and pumped gently, "Only once, huh?"

Faye made a little sound of distress as he pulled his finger out. He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked her essence off his fingers.

"Wha. . . What's that supposed to mean?" she breathed

He sat up and pulled down his boxers, kicking them to the edge of the bed.

"You're so tight," he said, 'It's like you're a virgin"

She smirked, "Ever take a girl's virginity, Spike?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Plenty"

"Plenty?" she frowned, "You-"

"Look," he said, "That isn't the point. You said you only did it one right?"

"Yeah," she said

"Well then get ready," he said, "Cause you're gonna feel this"

Spike ran his hands over Faye's belly and up to her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and leaned down to kiss her.

Her hand snaked up his arm and rested on his shoulder, gently squeezing his wound. He moaned and gripped his cock.

"Right now," Faye Pleaded, "Do it to me"

Spike swiftly pushed into Faye. She flinched, pulling back a little at first.

X X

God she's tight. It's like she's suffocating my cock, and it feels so good. So warm and wet. And as I look at her face all I can think about is how soft her lips look and. . .

And that it's because of this woman right here that I'm even alive now to enjoy the feel of her.

Ah, so tight. . . Could blow my load right now. . . A little longer. . .

X X

"Ah- Spike. . . It. . . Hurts"

Spike gathered his thoughts and slowed down, "I. . . I know," he said, still pumping softly, "It's supposed to hurt just a little"

Faye's face was flushed and her eyes looked to the ceiling in a glazed fashion. She gasped a few times before sighing loudly. After blinking a couple of times she looked at Spike.

"I came," she said

Spike grabbed her thigh and lifted it to his side, " I haven't!"

She frowned, "Well, keep going then!"

"Ugh, I'm doing it"

He pushed into her feverishly before spilling his seed into her hot womb. Spike collapsed on top of Faye, breathing heavily. She stroked his hair with one hand and his back with the other.

Spike stiffened, thinking of the exact same embrace with Julia. He turned over and brought Faye to his chest along with sheets.

He caught his breath, "Wanna go again"

"God no"

"Why"

Faye sighed, "It hurt way more this time than with Witney"

Spike smirked, "Well I am pretty huge"

"Yeah, no kidding"

"And they say it always hurts the second time around anyway"

"Oh," Faye said

They lay there for a while before Spike came to a horrifying realization.

He jumped up, "Crap!"

Faye gathered the sheets around herself, "What?"

"Condoms, Faye," he said, "We forgot to use protection"

"_We_ forgot?!" she yelled, "You're the one with the dick!"

Spike slumped down next to her. He smiled stupidly.

"Well, you know what this means right?"

Faye frowned, "What?"

"We better start buying diapers"

"You asshole"

* * *

A/N: Well, that's about the cheesiest fic I've ever written before. Yes, it is much more OOC than I originally intended it to be. Yes, it's done though. R&R please. . . Flames Welcome, I don't really care.


End file.
